Of Course
by penfic
Summary: Conversation in the Irie household has been extra explosive lately, that is, until its youngest memeber put an end to all talk with just five words: "Don't you love Momma, Daddy?"


**Of Course**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do we really have to do this? Not mine.

**A/N**: Inspired by a question my five-year-old cousin asked, and when my friend made me watch this anime with her, this oneshot came to me. It's kinda sketchy, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to put it down. I figured, what the hey, it's Christmas and I haven't uploaded anything in a _long_ time, so...This is definitely not something I usually do, so tell me what you think. Also my first time writing from a POV of a nonOC. Did I get the character right?

* * *

"Don't you love Momma, Daddy?"

There wasn't much that can leave me speechless, but my four-year-old daughter questioning my feelings for my wife was definitely something. I stare at her, my expression a rare open-mouthed shock. My brain seems to have stopped functioning, my mind wiped blank.

You're unusually quite as we stand here, in the middle of our bedroom, me on one side, you on the other, our child in between us, staring me down. You keep your gaze glued to the floor and your bangs cover you eyes so I cannot see them, For some reason, your silence speak much louder than you words.

Finally, you move. You shuffle cautiously forward—as if I was some dangerous monster that'd bite if you got too close—and take our daughter by the hand.

"Come Kotome," you say in an uncharacteristically quiet whisper. "It's time for your bath."

Then you lead her out.

And you don't come back.

* * *

It's been over a month now.

Over a month since you've spoken to me.

Over a month since you looked me in the eyes.

I've turned back to my cold former self. Mama is so angry, she's ready to kick me out of the house...maybe even disown me. Papa and Uncle aren't happy either, but they don't say anything. (Uncle looks like he wants to give me a piece of his mind though, he just hasn't had the chance yet. I'm taking extra care that he doesn't get that chance.) Even Yuuki is shooting my looks of disapproval, shaking his head and muttering comments under his breath that are just loud enough for myself to hear.

As for Kotome, she hates me now. I don't know if you've noticed, but she glares at me every time I enter a room that you're already in. She stops whatever she's doing and glares at me until I leave.

And you.

You completely ignore me. It's as if I didn't exist. Even when I try to strike up conversation, you pretend you don't hear. At work, you only show up around me so the others don't ask question. But they do so anyway. And when they do, you don't answer. You are no longer there with your never-ending supply of hasty excuses whenever anyone asks why I seem to treat you so coldly. Instead, you just shrug and turn away, as if you're waiting for an answer as well. But that's stupid. You know how I feel...don't you?

"I want to talk to you," I say that night.

You and Kotome are sitting on the floor of her bedroom, coloring or something of the sort. You've been sleeping in our daughter's room ever since...well, you've been there for the past five weeks. Did you realize that? Did you realized you've yet to set foot in our bedroom since you walked out?

Kotome has abandoned her crayons and is now on her feet, standing defensively between us. As if I was going to hurt you. She's too young to understand. But you're not...right?

You know the obvious answer to her question, don't you?

But then again, maybe not.

That's when I realized: did you see my lack of reply as negative?

* * *

"I want to talk to you," I repeat. "Alone."

Kotome narrows her eyes and her lips tug further down into a deeper frown. No child should give their father such a look. Yet here we are...

Without looking at me, you soothe Kotome. "Why don't you have Uncle Yuuki tell you a bedtime story?" you suggest. She brightens at the idea. She loves Yuuki. Even more than me, it seems. But she is hesitant to leave you and I alone. "Go on," you encourage her, and with a little more prodding, she leaves, though still more reluctant than any child should be.

I watch her as she goes and closes the door behind her. I turn back and yet you still refuse to look at me. My heart clenches. There is a sudden large lump in my throat.

I walk over to you and kneel down by your side. You turn away. I wait quietly and you are determined no to break the silence. Finally, I give in.

"Of course."

You look up at me, eyes wide in surprise. I wonder if you had been thinking about that night as much as I have. You knew what I was talking about, right? You had to know.

But I couldn't tell by your expression. I wasn't going to take any chances. Not after this month. So I speak again.

"Of course I love you, Kotoko."

Then I kiss you, not allowing you to answer. At first, you're unresponsive. That frightens me. But then you let yourself go and melt into my embrace. I smile. I know I am forgiven. I know that you love me.

Of course.

It's not even a question.

And now you know, for certain.

It's the same for you as well.

* * *

Since it's the season of giving and all, reviews would be nice! I've been good this year, promise!


End file.
